pm_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
We Could Pull Off The Biggest Blindside Ever
| episodenumber = 13/14 (069) | next = |sessiondate = March 23, 2019 |previous = }} is the thirteenth episode of . Story Night 31 Everyone walks back from tribal council after Justin was voted out. Everyone congratulates everyone for making it to the final five. Day 32 The next morning, India is quick to start the game again as she gathers everyone except Taron. India pleads with Naya to consider getting rid of Taron, using the reasoning that he is bad for her game. Naya hesitates for a second before finally agreeing. Kaycee creates a game for the tribe to play together, they all play together and begin to like Kaycee a lot more. Taron and Naya head out into the ocean to catch food for the tribe. They start sharing stories, joking and playing in the water. Day 34 Mateo welcomes the Kakula tribe to their fifth individual Immunity Challenge. He asks Silas for the necklace back, and he gives it. He then explains the rules of the challenge. Following the challenge begins and within seconds. Silas stacks his block to the end, and he knocks it over and within seconds he hits the pan and wins his third immunity challenge. Mateo puts the necklace around his neck for the third time. They gather their belongings and walk back to camp. Kaycee talks with India about a vote deal at tonight's tribal council with Silas and Taron. They want them to vote for Naya tonight as they vote for Taron in a shocking blindside. After their talk, Kaycee finds Silas and Taron and tell them about the voting deal for tonight's tribal council for Naya. Silas and Taron get into a heated argument about who they are voting tonight. Taron not answering Silas' question leads to an angry exchange. Naya gets into an argument with Taron for drawing more attention to himself than he should. Kaycee tries to talk with India and Silas separately trying to plant seeds of doubts with each other, but both don't falter in each trust with each other. The final five grabs their torches and start walking to tribal. Challenges Reward= Challenge: The Hook The castaways will race through a series of obstacles collecting rings along the way. Once they collect three rings, they’ll attempt to pitch them like horseshoes and land them on a swinging hook. The first to finish wins reward. Reward: A helicopter tour of the island, followed by a picnic lunch. Winner: (shared with , and ) |-|Immunity= Challenge: High Step and Stack The contestants must stack wooden blocks along a platform while avoiding tripping hazards. Once all of their blocks are stacked the contestants must knock them over like dominoes. The first contestant to topple all of their blocks, such that the final block hits a pan at the end, wins immunity. Winner: Tribal Council First Vote= |-|Revote= Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by India Jones talking about tricking Naya Emerson at tribal council. Category:Episodes Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu